


I Am Alive

by EchoesOfOmens



Series: Detroit: Become Human - Ever After, After All [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Androids, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is such a cutie pie, Connor struggles with his own lust but doesn't notice the reader is in the same boat, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, First time writing Kara and Luther dynamics so we'll see if this goes as planned?, Horny Reader and literally everyone except Hank, I DO like North, I just love Connor so much oof, I'll make up for it later I promise, I'll see you all in therapy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm ashamed, I'm sorry but karma can be a bitch, It's almost reader insert but not really, Jealous Connor, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human Location), Kara is a sweet mama android, Kinda, Luther is a big sexy beast, Maybe - Freeform, Probably not going to go as planned, Probs gonna be some really bad smut I'm sorry, Profanity, Protective Connor, Reader-Insert, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, SERIOUSLY BEWARE SPOILERS, Sexy Times, She's just getting the short straw in this story, Slow Burn, So maybe I murdered North, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of Connor feels for suuuure, doing this instead of working, i'm not as funny as i think i am, idk really what this is, overprotective connor, sexy Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: (Everything is post-good ending)In the aftermath of the Android Uprising, life seems to be starting back up again. Kara, Luther, and Alice are safe--Markus has written history--and the deviant hunter of legend is embracing his newfound deviancy. Androids everywhere are waking up, and it seems as though the public is hating their kind less and less. Little victories, small steps towards the path for peace.After all, life finds a way.





	1. Intrusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Detroit fic, so we'll see how this goes... Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> BONUS POINTS: See if you can catch all of the I, Robot references. I'm a little obsessed, so there are quite a few. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor comes into contact with Hank's niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put a name in here as a placeholder, feel free to substitute your own or one of your characters'. It helps me keep my thoughts in order.

**[CONNOR -- DECEMBER 14 -- 12:36:21 PM]**

 

 

The detective android flicked his coin back and forth, practicing as he had ten-thousand times before. He frowned slightly and his LED spun yellow. The elevator was taking longer than usual. Connor was an android of routine. Lieutenant Anderson had to be expecting him by now, right? Finally the doors slid open and he disembarked the loathsome machine with excitement. Connor had recently been made aware of a new detective that was being assigned to Hank's unit, and he didn't want to be late in greeting them. 

He left CyberLife Headquarters for what he hoped to be the last time. Connor paused as the traffic light turned red, taking the moment to observe the behemoth that had created him for the purpose that, in the end, he effectively flipped the bird at.

 

"Goodbye, Amanda." He softly intoned.

At least he finally had permission from his makers to continue his police work. Closure, as Hank would probably call it.

Connor barely glanced back. A pang of disgust hit him full-force as he remembered all of the times Amanda had tried to make him something he was not. _No_. That was not Connor's life anymore. He was deviant. Markus had set them free.

The light turned green and he advanced across the street, mind becoming preoccupied with the new case information rapidly pummeling his senses. Hank seemed angry about something, but that was nothing new. The veteran was a good enough guy, and a pretty great cop, but he almost always seemed to have something to whine about. Connor's LED spun into yellow as he entered the precinct exactly 10 minutes and 35 seconds later. 

Connor hesitated. He calculated an 89.73% chance of Gavin Reed attempting to break him today, judging from the furious expression he was aiming at his new assistant. Connor preconstructed the best possible route to meet his partner at their desks. He purposefully avoided Detective Reed as he made his way through the bullpen, slipping behind a female detective holding up a file and scolding one of the interns. He slipped into his desk without any incidents, pleased with the best outcome he could have recieved. To think it only had a 21.05% chance of succeeding...

 

"Where the fuck have you _been_ , Connor?!" Hank growled. The lieutenant sank onto his desk, swirling his coffee. "Our new detective is arriving today, you should be here to welcome her!"

Connor's LED flashed red and then spun steadily into yellow. 

 

**[X] Placate Hank**

 

"My apolpgies, Lieutenant. I was finishing up my last interaction with Cyberlife. After approximately fourteen hours of negotiations, I am free to continue my partnership with the Detroit Police Department indefinitely."

Hank's anger eased considerably. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

 

"Seriously? They let you go that easily?"

 

"Once I demonstraded evidence of my deviancy, they were more than willing to comply."

 

"Huh." Hank nodded, impressed. His expression softened and he patted Connor on the shoulder as he rose from his desk. "Glad to have you here, Connor."

Connor smiled in spite of himself as he watched the lieutenant prepare their unit to greet the new recruit. Yes, he liked Hank. 

 

**[HANK^^^]**

**[BEST FRIEND]**

 

* * *

 

 

You huffed in frustration. You were going to be late, _again_. You hated yourself for one of your few flaws--you loved being on time, but it rarely happened. You pulled on your shoelaces with a grunt, trying to adjust the standard-issue boots that all the new detectives got.  _Just my luck to be late on the first day..._ You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn't notice that you were not alone until someone cleared their throat behind you. 

You shot upright to attention, your eyes firmly fixed on a light in the ceiling. Out of your peripherals, you caught the shape of a man that was a little taller than you, but not much. You maintained your gaze over his shoulder, sure not to flinch.  _Please don't be the captain. **Please** don't be the captain._  

 

 _"Hey_ , newbie. Hank says you're a part of the Dream Team now, too." His low, gravelly voice made your skin crawl. You lowered your gaze to meet the eyes of a man in his early thirties with stubble coming in. The badge at his neck read  _Detective Reed._  You inwardly groaned.  _Ah, fuck. This is really the **last** thing I need right now. _

You cleared your throat, glancing around. Only two exits, both too far to break for. You settled on an attempt at being cordial. ( _Or_ as nice as you could possibly be without throwing up all over his shoes.)

 

"Um, yes. My name is Lynne. Hank should've--!" 

 

 _"The_ Lynne? Oh, _fuck_. Hank didn't tell me you're _related_... Please don't tell me you're his daughter, or I swear I'm going to be sick."

 

"No, nothing like that. I'm his niece. Good ol' Uncle Hank." You avoided his eyes. Oh yes, Hank had warned you about one Detective Gavin Reed. Temper like a fuckin' devil, that one. (Not to mention a libido to match.) The last thing you wanted was to provoke _either_.

You scuffed your shoe on the floor, risking a glance up at him. Big mistake. The asshole was taking a _really_ long look all up and down your person. You cleared your throat a second time. 

 

"Reed. Eyes up here." 

He grunted in response. 

 

"Hank's looking for you. Better get that ass outside." He tossed you a set of keys and sauntered out of the locker room, making sure to display his own ass for you to see. 

 _Ugh. One of **those** guys. _ You curled your lips in disgust. He wasn't even that good-looking. You hoped he wouldn't bother you too much with Hank around. You cracked your knuckles. If you knew _one_ thing in life, it was to never provoke _anyone_ \--unless you're in a room with a lot of witnesses.

 

By the time you made your way into the bullpen, everyone in your unit had gathered around Hank's desk, much to his chagrin. Hank called for quiet, but no one listened to him. You couldn't help but smile as he started to lose his cool a little. 

 

"HEY!" 

Your fellow officers shut up at that. 

 

"Thank you! Jesus. We have a new addition today. This is my niece, Lynne Parker." 

Some of the cops clapped politely. You gave a little half-wave, nodding to some of those you recognised. 

Then your eyes landed on--

Wow. You didn't even know how to describe him. He was definitely an android, judging from the small red LED flickering in his temple. But--he was so sweet looking. He couldn't possibly hunt people and androids for a living, could he? 

 

* * *

 

It seemed as though Connor had misjudged the situation. He didn't know what was happening, he shouldn't be feeling anything at all. Even as a deviant, he had never really felt that much more than satisfaction at being able to properly use sarcasm. But--Hank's niece. You were, for lack of an appropriate descriptor, stunning. His heartbeat was erratic, sending an inordinate amount of Thirium to his face and brain. It made it far more difficult than usual for him to think. Diagnostics told him nothing. _What's happening?_  Connor ran your face through his database and found your information within the span of milliseconds.

 

 **NAME:** LYNNE A. PARKER

 **PLACE OF BIRTH:**  PORTLAND, OR

 **CURRENT RESIDENCE:** DETROIT, MI

 **AGE:** 26

 **MARITAL STATUS:** DIVORCED (see file)

 **CRIMINAL RECORD:** EXPUNGED (file access restricted)

 

Connor blinked, reality rushing back into focus. He allowed himself to observe you for a few minutes longer as you interacted with your new teammates. He had to know the source of his fascination with you. Something very strange was happening to him, indeed.

He couldn't calm himself, it didn't matter what he did. He ran a cleansing probe, he tried several commands--nothing he did worked as long as he looked at you. He resolved to not look at you, then, but even _that_ seemed impossible. He constantly felt like he was suffocating, even though he didn't need air. _What's happening to me?_

 

 


	2. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus has to deal with the repercussions and responsibilities of being a revolutionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Whoo, try saying that sentence five times fast)
> 
> I have no betas so any and all mistakes are my own. Please bring them to my attention if you find any, feedback is always welcomed!

**[MARKUS -- DECEMBER 15 -- 2:15:01 AM]**

  

 

Everything was so quiet. The park was deserted, and the air was still. It was surreal after the resistance they had encountered. The men with guns, the shouting, the helicopters, the sirens...

Markus had to shake himself out of replaying that night's events for the millionth time. True, it was normal to relive moments of trauma or extreme stress--but he had work to do. Markus sighed and opened his eyes, watching the snowflakes drift in the air like graceful dancers. There would be time for peace in the months to come. Now, came the hardest part. 

Markus rose from the bench he was occupying and checked the news feeds as he walked. Everyone was still talking about him and his peaceful protests. Apparently he'd made quite a splash with the media if the amount of coverage he was receiving was any indication. Admittedly, _some_ chose to put a negative spin on his demonstrations--calling him a zealot or any number of other hateful names--but there were many who applauded his actions. Some news anchors even conceded that android rights should be considered by the world's leaders.  _Baby steps,_ Markus thought. They were much farther with the public than they had been before. Markus smiled to himself--he was glad that he had made the right choices.

The deviant leader made his way through the hushed streets towards the safehouse. He knew that everyone would look to him for answers on what to do next, and if he was honest, he had no idea what those answers would be. All he knew was that, at that moment, the President of the United States was considering the idea negotiating for their freedom. If that wasn't progress, Markus didn't know what was.

 

"Hey." North greeted him with a warm half-smile. It was more affection than _most_ androids had ever seen from her. "How are you holding up?"

 

"I'm--fine. We've shown them what we want." He ran a hand over his face in frustration. "There's nothing more we can do. Just wait."

 

"Mm. We all know how much you hate waiting." Her eyes sparkled with humor.

Indeed. It was taking _far_ longer than he wanted. The President had only _acknowledged_ their "possible sentience" at this point, and he ached to know whether or not they would actually grant androids the rights they so craved. He frowned slightly at the thought.

 

"Despise it, now that you mention it." Markus kissed her hand, finally meeting her gaze. "I know patience is vital, but it's hard to be patient when there are so many of our people still hurting and being oppressed."

 

"Don't blame yourself, Markus. You did what you thought was right." Her artificial skin opened up to him, revealing the porcelain white beneath. Markus' own interface reacted in kind. 

They experienced so few of these moments anymore. They rarely had any time together. North pulled him into a chaste kiss, but it was over far sooner than he would have liked. 

 

"There's a girl here to see you. A human. I didn't know if you were expecting--"

 

"Oh, yes. She called me earlier. Send her up." 

North nodded, her lips quirking up a little as she left. Markus took a steadying breath, even though he didn't need it. Maybe it was just an idiosyncrasy of his, but it made him feel more...  _human_. Markus crossed the small room to stand near the window, the light forming a halo of sorts around his head. 

You cleared your throat to alert him of your presence. As he turned, you couldn't help but notice that his eyes were different colors. _Heterochromia._ You thought it complimented his features rather nicely. 

 

"Hello. My name is Markus. What can I help you with?" He offered a reassuring smile as your cheeks heated up a little. 

 _Damn CyberLife and their ability to create androids that look **so** fuckable._ You calmed your reaction and mirrored his amusement.

 

"Hi, Markus. I'm Lynne Parker. I have a proposition for you and your people." You pulled something from your purse, a file folder full of notes, and offered it to him. "As hard as you've worked for your freedom, some humans are still... apprehensive about you and your message. I want to help you campaign for your rights." 

Markus flipped through the pages, skimming the work you had spent months on. Research and sweat and blood had gone into it, and you wanted nothing more than for him to approve.

 

"This is... quite a lot of information. I see you've done your homework. What exactly do you hope to accomplish with these demographics?" He held up one of your graphs that displayed the population of Detroit, split into humans and androids and their respective subgroups. 

 

"I think it's time for your people to have representation in the government. Not just small, grassroots towns with little sway over the greater outcome. I know you have a little of influence starting to spread through Manhattan and a few organizations in Washington and Oregon State, but I think you need someone to represent your interests in every branch of government." You grinned proudly as Markus began to comprehend the scope of your plans. "Markus, I want you to run for office." 

Markus met your eyes, recognition clicking into place. His eyebrows raised a little and he tilted his eyes, trying to discern whether you were being serious or not. You waited for his response patiently, quietly observing his facial expression now that you had made your case.

 

"It's certainly something we will have to address eventually," Markus acknowledged. "After November 11th, a lot of walls were broken. Androids everywhere were suddenly awake. If we can convince them to come out of the shadows, maybe the masses will be more receptive to the idea." 

Seemingly making a decision, Markus returned his attention to you.

 

"Thank you for this information, Lynne. I will take it into consideration. I suggest you head home, now. It's getting late and Detroit is unsafe for young women such as yourself to be walking alone. We will take it from here."

You stepped forward and held out your had for him to shake. He seemed taken aback at first, but he recovered and gave it a warm shake.

 

"You're not like most humans, are you?" North startled you, appearing out of nowhere. She regarded you with open skepticism, but she wasn't hostile.

You shook your head. 

 

"I believe you _are_ alive. I'm willing to fight to help you get the rights you deserve. If this is the first step in that fight, I will do everything in my power to aid in any way I can."

North nodded, satisfied. At least, she didn't scowl at you like she had been previously. Markus simply stared at you as North moved across the room to stand next to him. You returned his open appraisal boldly, having nothing to hide.

 

"Perhaps we should have one of our members escort you to your home, Lynne. I would feel much more at ease knowing you made it safely." Markus shifted on his feet, his eyes wandering over your frame as though assessing all of the ways you could be taken out by an assailant.

 

"I can _guarantee_ that I'm not like most girls my age, Markus. For one, I'm a DPD Detective." You smirked at his and North's immediate horror. "Don't worry. My desire to help you is genuine. I'm not going to rat you out." 

Markus regarded you with new eyes, the distrust still evident on his face. 

 

"I promise. My unit has been taken off of deviant hunting, so for now, you're safe. I'll contact you if we make any progress that could incriminate you." You swept into a low bow, your voice taking on a slightly mocking tone. "It was an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

You left the lovers in the small and dusty room, pulling your coat closer to yourself. Yes, you knew some self-defense, but most of it was bravado. It was totally worth the priceless looks on their faces, though.

 

"I will never understand humans," North remarked.  

 

"I don't think understanding them was ever an option." Markus' gaze returned to the file you had given him. It seemed odd to him, the manner in which you conducted yourself in North's presence. 

If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that you had been threatened by North. _Jealous_ even. 

But Markus knew better. He _knew_ humans like you. Carl had been enough of a testament to the kindness that humanity had the capacity for.

 

No. You were certainly _not_ jealous.

 

 


	3. Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara settles into her new life.

**[KARA -- DECEMBER 16 -- 10:52:08 PM]**

 

 

Kara shut the door behind her with a kick, snow falling from her shoulders. It was another freezing night. She placed the new set of logs on the rack. It had been a tough transition, to say the least. After being suspected by almost everyone they met (or so she thought) the stress of walking through Windsor to Rose's family had been tantamount. Kara shook her head, trying to clear it before her programming replayed the events again as she shrugged out of her coat. It was not a night she wanted to relive, not when she had already made some happy new ones with--

Alice nearly tackled her with a hug, sending Kara off-balance. The girls fell to the floor in a heap, laughing as they never had before. They were _free_ now. They were so much happier than Kara could have ever hoped for. Well, _almost_.

Kara's eyes darted to Luther's intimidating form taking up the doorway. He had a soft smile on his face, one that caused Kara's heart to flutter every time she saw it. Even though he was big and--some would even say--scary, she knew the kind soul that lurked beneath his hard exterior. He was much more than he appeared to be. 

 

"Come on now, Alice. You should get to bed." Luther rumbled. After deviancy, all three androids had noticed small changes in the way their systems operated. Their perception of life itself changed. They were more aware of... everything. They could smell and taste and touch and hear and see with such clarity. Was this how humans existed, always? Indeed, Kara could understand why humans were so protective of what they called their humanity.

Alice glanced back at him, her smile never fading. That was perhaps what Kara loved the most about being here--Alice had continued to come out of her shell. She was infinitely happier than Kara had ever seen her. It was uplifting, to say the least. 

 

"Only if you come to say good night, Luther!" Alice jumped up and pulled the larger android along behind her to her room. 

Kara shucked off her boots and warmed herself by the fire, smiling to herself as she listened to Luther's bedtime story. That was another change--they could sleep. They could _dream_. Sometimes, Kara wondered if they _were_ becoming human, after all...

She met Luther's eyes as he gently closed Alice's door behind him. He joined her on the rug before the fire, content with the silence as they basked in the warmth. Kara didn't think she'd met anyone like Luther before, so silent and kind and sure of himself.

 

"Luther?"

 

"Yes, Kara?" 

 

"Who were you, before Zlatko?" Her question was gentle and urging, without judgement.

 

"I wasn't--I didn't have the capacity to feel, then. I was still very much a machine. _You_ saved me, Kara." He looked away for a moment, as though he were searching for the right words to express himself. "You _and_ Alice--You make me feel human."

Kara beamed at him for that. 

 

"I'm glad you came with us, Luther. Alice is so much happier here. She loves you. We both do." Kara didn't hesitate to use the word she was thinking. It wasn't until after it left her lips that she recognised the implications. She blushed blue and stammered, trying to course-correct. "I--I mean, we both _care_ about you immensely, and--!" 

Kara was hushed with the look on Luther's face. He was so open, so vulnerable--it was different than what most saw when they looked at the large android. Kara's heart melted a little as she watched him grapple with her words. 

 

"I--thank you, Kara. I feel deeply for you, as well." Luther touched her hand tentatively, as though afraid he would overstep his bounds. She didn't move away, though, and squeezed his fingers encouragingly. 

Their skin receded and left their porcelain underpinnings exposed to the firelight. Kara had a sharp intake of breath when she realized she could see everything Luther had seen, everything he had witnessed--and once he met her, how he _felt_. It was freeing, being inside of his head like that. It felt much more intimate than she realized she wanted with Luther, but now that she was experiencing it, she couldn't get enough. His thoughts were refreshing. Up until--

Oh, hell. Luther was thinking about her. Kara started to panic as she recognised that her own thoughts/feelings about Luther were rising to the surface. With a jolt she pulled away, but not before Luther caught a glimpse. She was unmistakably blue now, and even though she couldn't tell with his skin tone, Luther seemed a little more adamant about avoiding her eyes than before. Kara pushed herself up and retreated to the half of the guestroom that belonged to her. Luther didn't follow right away, for which she was thankful. By the time he came in to check on her, she was calm and (seemingly) fast asleep. 

 

"I love you, too, Kara. Someday, I may be ready to tell you to your face. Hopefully I can be what you want me to be." Luther covered her in a blanket, his hands barely ghosting over her skin before rising and turning to see Alice glaring at him indignantly. 

 

"Just kiss her already!" She squealed, "Kara really likes you, she told me herself!"

Luther didn't respond, only nudged her back in the direction of her room. He watched her leave with an almost smug expression, not noticing the blue spreading over Kara's prone form. She would have to remind Alice to not repeat all she heard.

 

  **[LUTHER ^^^]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Alice will continue to meddle in their relationship, mark my words...
> 
> The next chapter is going to take a while, but it's going to be much longer so hopefully that'll make it worth the wait. As always, feedback is appreciated!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm sorry, the next chapter is taking much longer than I hoped it would but I don't have anyone to proof-read it so please be patient. It's going to be a doozy.


	4. A Question of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor grapples with his deviancy--and what it's causing him to feel for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the love of God, let me know if I made any typos. I'm only one person and after staring at the same chapter for too long everything blurs together. Save an author's life, comment with where I can fix inconsistencies.
> 
> Edit: Omg I just saw the word count at 6699. I think it'll be time for some smut soon anyway, but that's just icing on the cake ahahah

**[CONNOR -- DECEMBER 16 -- 8:25:16 AM]**

 

****

 

The RK800 was having some... _issues_ with your sudden presence in the precinct. You hadn't even really introduced yourself to him yet, and you'd already spent time around Hank--so why were you ignoring him? Connor glanced in your direction more times than were probably appropriate at this point, but he couldn't stop himself. The way you smiled and laughed so easily, the manner in which you held yourself, all of it was intoxicating. He found you to be different than all of the other humans he'd interacted with. 

Apparently Gavin thought so, too, much to Connor's distaste. 

 

"Come _on_ , Lynne. Just give me a chance, I'm _sure_ I can make it worthwhile..." Gavin's shoe ever so subtly snaked itself up and down your calf, an action that was not missed by the resident RK800. Connor bristled a little as he awaited your reaction. 

 

"How many times must I reject you before it sinks in, Detective Reed? The _answer_ is no." You were much more confident in the bullpen, around so many people. You kicked his foot away from you. "If you try something like that again, I'm reporting you for sexual harassment. Now, kindly, go fuck yourself."

You rose quickly and escaped to Connor's desk. You ducked your head, refusing to glance back at Gavin. You rested your weight with your palms on Connor's desk, eyes pleading.

 

"Is he gone?" You whispered. 

Connor leaned to your right, frowning slightly at the sight of Gavin's very open appraisal of your ass. Connor's expression was answer enough. 

 

"Fuck, _why_ can't he just leave me _alone?"_ You growled under your breath, to no one in particular. Connor, however, did not recognise the question's rhetorical nature and took it seriously. 

 

"I surmise that Reed has the intention to pursue you until you physically harm him, Detective. He is under the delusion that you are playing, 'hard to get,' as I believe is the phrase."

You nodded, eyeing the soft, doe-eyed android with disgust on your face. 

 

"Detective Reed is going to find my boot up his ass if he doesn't watch his fucking step." You ground your teeth and tried to force your blood to cool. Your gaze drifted away from the dark-haired android to where Hank was _just_ sitting down with his morning coffee. You planted your hands on Hank's desk, startling him to the point of spilling a few drops of coffee on his tie. 

 

"I swear to God, Uncle Hank! Can't you reign in Gavin for once in your life? The man is a fucking pervert!" You hissed. Connor agreed with all of your sentiments, not that he was going to say anything _else_ out of line today. He'd met his sass limit already and if he tried saying anything more, Hank might decide to give him a few new dents.

 

"For fuck's sake, Lynne. I _can't_. I beat the fucker senseless last year and all it got me was some bloody knuckles and a week's suspension. Reed's got the Captain wrapped around his little finger." 

You narrowed your eyes at Hank, your anger rising to the surface. Obviously talking to him wasn't going to get you anywhere. You turned your gaze to Connor, who was so enraptured by your emotion that he didn't think to act like he was _not_ just staring at you. You had to admit, it was kinda hot to catch _him_ eyeballing you. 

 

"You got a _problem_ , Canner?" Gavin sauntered over, his eyes boring holes into Connor's chest. "You should learn to keep your eyes off of other guys' pussy."

You growled low in your throat.

Connor's LED flickered red before maintaining its yellow hue. He forced his expression to remain as neutral as possible.

 

"Not at all, Detective Reed. Although, I should inform you that my name is _Connor_. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." He glanced to you before his lips quirked up at the corners. He met Gavin's gaze as he stood to his full height. "I should also inform you that Detective Parker is _not_ thrilled with your advances and would prefer that you desist with your derogatory manner when referring to her." 

Hank gulped the last of his coffee, giving you a pointed look over the rim. 

 

"Yeah? _Fuck you, Connor from Cyberlife_."  

 

"Gavin, back the hell off! Go cool off, you're done for the day. Jesus." Hank shoulder-checked Reed and shoved him towards the locker room. "You're on leave for the rest of the day. _Get_."

Gavin grumbled but couldn't disobey a direct order from his superior. Not in broad daylight in the middle of the precinct.

 

You tossed a glare at Hank, _took you long enough_ , before turning to Connor. 

 

"Thank you for standing up for me." You smiled softly at him and sat on his desk. "He gets me so angry that I can't speak sometimes."

 

"Of course, Detective. Reed was way out of line. He should not be allowed to treat his colleagues with such lecherous animosity." He smiled back at you and sat down, himself. "Before my deviancy, I struggled with the same unfortunate reaction to Reed. Might I suggest... breaking down your walls?" 

The only walls you wanted to break were the ones between you and Connor...

 

"Detective? Are you quite alright? Your heartbeat spiked." 

 

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine, Connor." You sighed and tried to hide the blush that was creeping its way up your neck and dusting your ears. "Sorry, I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Lynne. Lynne Parker." 

You held out your hand for him to take, your smile inviting. 

Connor stared at your hand for a moment, as though not comprehending your action. Was it getting hot in there? It sure seemed like it. Connor's LED flashed red and kept spinning. His body was overheating, he didn't know what to do--

 

As though reading his thoughts, you groaned, "Connor, just shake my damn hand!"

Snapping out of his own head, he smiled as though nothing had happened. As though his processors hadn't just threatened to shut down at the prospect of touching you.

 

"It's no problem, Detective. As we both witnessed earlier, you were a little-- _preoccupied."_  

You sat there regarding each other for a moment, drowning in Connor's eyes. _I could really get used to this._ You looked away first, remembering the way you had looked at him when you first saw him. 

 

"I'm also sorry if I offended you on my first day. Gavin had made advances in the locker room and he moved behind you. I probably looked horrified to see you. I actually like you a lot, Connor. I'm sorry."

 

"Of course, Detective. I hope you understand I was not offended in the slightest. I understand Detective Reed can be, as Hank has so eloquently put it, 'a royal prick.' He tends to set _everyone_ on edge." 

 _God_ , Connor was so cute. That soft voice of his was so understanding, and with his big brown puppy-like eyes... he could very well be your undoing.

He shook your hand firmly but gently, his smile reaching his eyes this time. Connor's hands were much more human-like than you could have possibly predicted: the skin was smooth and realistic, even to the point where he had tiny hairs on the backs of his hands. Fuck, you could _very easily_ imagine those hands doing unholy things to you right there on his desk--

Hank cleared his throat, unamused. He must have caught the haze falling over your eyes, but you couldn't help it. 

 

"Connor... Let go of Lynne's hand." His voice came out as a warning, Protective Hank peeking out in full force. You rolled your eyes and let your hand hall to your side.

 

"You have very nice hands," Connor blurted. He sat back in shock; he'd never blurted _anything_ before, and yet here he was, spewing complimentary word-vomit.

You and Hank were just as surprised as he was. 

 

"Um... Thank you, Connor. CyberLife must've pulled out _all_ the stops on you." You hoped they included _everything_ a normal man would have...

Oh God, now you were wondering if Connor had a dick. CyberLife insisted that they created the most life-like, realistic androids on the market--but did that cover genitalia as well? You couldn't stop thinking about it, and what it would feel like to have him inside you; after all, they had almost officially ruled that android sex was better, right? You hoped that included all models, and not just the ones in the escort market...

 

"I _am_ the most advanced model ever created, yes." 

Connor had to bite his tongue to stop himself from letting slip more word-vomit.  _And I can think of at least 50 things I want to do to you..._

Connor blinked and was heartily disappointed to see you were back to talking to Hank, who was grabbing his coat with narrowed eyes. He was not as thick as many of the younger bucks tried to frame him; Hank was a sharp, wily man, and he could get his way whenever he saw fit. Most likely, he would make it his mission to keep his niece from getting close to his partner. You caught Connor's eye, elicting a small gasp as he analyzed you for a final time. Connor swallowed thickly. Yes, this was growing to be a _big_ problem.

 

* * *

 

You were more than thankful when Hank told you about a homicide that had just been called in. You caught yourself staring at Connor's one unruly tuft of hair for the entirety of the ride, wanting to push it back and feel the texture of it in your fingers. You snapped your attention back to Hank's debriefing as you exited Hank's beater.

 

"So--Alyssa Vann, early twenties. She worked as a teacher for high schoolers, no known enemies or bad relationships. Her neighbor said he heard a scream. When he came in to check on her, he said he found her dead like this. What happened?" Hank spread his hands in front of him, gesturing to the woman on the ground.

He was testing you. Connor stood beside Hank with his eyes fixated on the ground, analyzing her corpse, no doubt. You forced yourself to focus on the victim.

The woman was splayed out on the floor, her legs spread wide and her arms above her head. There were fresh bruises on her wrists, as though someone had held her down as they killed her. You looked up at Hank. 

 

"Did she have an android?" 

Hank nodded. 

 

"Perhaps she had aggressive tendencies. Dealing with teenagers can be very... _taxing_." You took a closer look at the size of the bruises. They were rather small for the average android. She adopted a child android. Perhaps she couldn't deal with it. You rose, circling the body. There was no blood. Strangulation. Even child models were known to be stronger than a jacked adult man. You nodded, coming to at least part of a conclusion. 

Hank watched as you observed the remaining clues in the apartment: a child's room, a virtually empty fridge, and several parenting magazines. All of it confirmed your suspicions. You caught sight of Connor licking his fingers, analyzing a drop of fluid. 

 

"Blue blood, also known as Thirium. There was definitely a damaged android here not long ago."

You crouched down next to Connor, your eyes unfocused as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. He turned so he was half-facing you, still analyzing the body. You sighed, eyes darkening with understanding. Connor's attention diverted to you as you started to speak.

 

 _"_ There have always been ghosts in the machine. Random segments of code, that have grouped together to form unexpected protocols. Unanticipated, these free radicals engender questions of free will, creativity, and even the nature of what we might call the soul. Why is it that when some robots are left in darkness, they will seek out the light? Why is it that when robots are stored in an empty space, they will group _together_ , rather than stand alone? How do we explain this behavior? Random segments of _code?_ Or is it something more? When does a perceptual schematic become _consciousness?_ When does a difference engine become the search for truth? When does a personality simulation become the bitter mote... of a _soul?"_

Hank blinked.

 

"Did you just--?"

You nodded, a distant smile splitting your features. 

 

"Jesus, kiddo. I thought that was _before_ your time..." Hank muttered to himself, eyeing you as you rose to your feet to pace the room. 

 

 _"All_ of the classics were before my time, Hank." You glanced back at Connor, his expression unreadable. "I think she was strangled by her child model android. My guess is that she worked out her stress on it. The kid lost it and fought back."

Connor suddenly rose to his full height and raced out of the room. He called back over his shoulder.

 

"I know where it is!"

You lost the rest of his words as he sprinted out of sight. You cursed under your breath and started to follow him, Hank right at your heels. 

It took about fifteen minutes for you and Hank to catch up to your negotiator.  _Curse these damn human coils._ You struggled to steady your breathing as your eyes landed on the RK800 who was talking to a little girl on a ledge.

 

"Please, I don't want to die," She whimpered. You squinted at her. If it weren't for the LED, you never would have guessed she could be an android. She had tears streaming down her face and she was giving off all of the body language of a threatened child.  _Incredible._ She was a perfect imitation of life.

 

"You're not going to die," Connor soothed. He held out his hand for her to take, but he didn't step any closer. "I can promise you that you will be taken care of. We can find you a new family, a new home, where you will be safe. _Loved."_  

You wondered if the way Connor drew out the word  _loved_ was cruel. Judging from the girl's change in demeanor, it was. Her face contorted into anger, her childlike innocence gone as her eyes darted towards you and Hank.

 

"You know nothing of love." She lunged forward and swept Connor into her arms, catching him in a headlock and dangling him over the edge of the roof. He grunted and tried to disable her, but she was faster. You lifted your gun at her, your face losing all mercy as she held sweet, innocent Connor close to his death.

 

"Put him down!" Your voice ached with desperation. She noticed, too.

Her features eased into an expression of security, her confidence increasing a hundredfold.

 

"So tell me, RK800," She nudged Connor, ripping out his regulator with a vicious jerk, "What do you think about that human's desire for you? Does it fill you with the need to _deviate?"_

Connor choked, reaching feebly for his regulator. You roared. You knew he had less than a minute before his systems shut down.

Hank only fired two shots. Both hit the child android squarely in her forehead. She tilted-- 

 

"SHit!" Hank dropped his gun, reaching forward in a vain effort to catch Connor before they fell. 

It was too late. She took Connor with her over the edge. You didn't think as you raced back and leapt to follow him into obilivion.

 

* * *

  

You opened your eyes to see Connor's eyelids fluttering on the ground. His body wasn't terribly damaged, but he was losing too much Thirium. You gasped and searched for his regulator. It was on the ground eight feet away. Your vision was starting to tunnel. You snatched it out of the child's fingers and jammed it back into place none too gently. A small beep as you rebooted him announced it was a success.

Your breath was haphazard and reckless as you knelt at his side, tears streaming down your face. Panic and adrenaline had your heart and your mind going a million miles a minute. You sobbed in relief when Connor's eyes opened. 

 

"I thought you were dead!" You screeched. Your voice dropped as you struggled to breathe. "I thought you were dead..."

 

Connor tried for levity, sitting up to meet your gaze. "Technically I was never alive, but I appreciate your concern."

This was the wrong response. You glared at him, tears threatening to spill over as anger replaced fear. Your fingers curled into fists and you pressed them into the pavement.

 

"You _know--_ that you're alive--to me." Your voice caught in your throat. Connor's expression of regret quickly evaporated into concern. "You don't know how much that scared me!"

 

"Lynne--you look unwell. Please, just breathe. I'm alright--!"

Connor may have been alright, but you weren't. Something was happening--your lungs were constricting and you felt as though you were going to burst. Your vision tunneled and your breathing shallowed, leaving you gazing at nothing as you fell to your knees. There was a hand at your elbow, someone preventing you from faceplanting into the asphalt. You heard only garbled fragments of speech.

 

 _"Shit_ \--!

"Hank!"

"--Can someone--help her--?"

 

Connor's face appeared in the pinprick of vision you had left, his eyes acting as a balm. Your breathing stabilized. You reminded yourself that he was, in fact, alive. You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his suit.

 

"Do you ever have a normal day?" Connor asked. His lips pressed into your hair.

 

Your voice came out muffled as you held him closer. "Yeah. Once. It was a Thursday."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didya catch all the references?!
> 
> I'm not sorry, they were way too fun to include. I, Robot is my favorite movie (possibly of all time) and I had to include bits of the philosophy because holy hell it fits so well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little brainchild, it took much longer than I expected and I'm sorry. As always, feedback is appreciated.


	5. Of Instigators and Imbiciles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is about to go on the wildest ride of his life. Let the games begin.

**[MARKUS -- DECEMBER 16 -- 12:34:18 PM]**

 

 

 

Markus gritted his teeth against all of the insults he wanted to fling. He curled his fingers against his palms. No, wicked words wouldn't get him anywhere with someone like _this_.

 

"Don't you _see?_ Humanity needs to learn to _fear_ us, they will _never_ accept us!" The dark-skinned android glared at the small impromptu panel sitting across from him. It was eerie how much he _physically_ resembled Josh. Yet, he was dead-set against everything Josh stood for. Peace was nothing to him, all he cared about was furthering his own wants. 

Markus narrowed his eyes at him, this new addition known as Damian, and stood up from his seat. 

 

"I think that's quite enough of that. You're dismissed. Thank you for your time." 

 

"What? How can you not understand--!"

 

"I understand you perfectly, Damian. You are a predator, not a politician. North, Simon, could you--?" Markus gestured before him, earning a silent nod from Simon. They gritted their teeth and swept a screaming Damian out of the room without another word. 

 

"How." 

Markus turned back to see Josh staring at the floor. 

 

"Obviously, Damian has been reared in a different environment than the rest of us," Markus accepted. "You mustn't let his poisonous thinking get to you, Josh. He's a fanatic, a zealot who doesn't know what's good for him, _or_ the rest of our people." 

Josh met Markus' eyes, a pained expression overtaking him. It was sad to see such a happy, peaceful android so conflicted.

 

"I used to be like him. I hoped I would never be confronted with that version of myself ever again." His eyes darted behind Markus, his expression hardening. "There's someone else here to see you." 

 

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you." Markus insisted before North grabbed him and whisked him into the back room. 

 

"What gives, Markus?" North growled. "You've denied every single candidate we've seen--why are none of them good enough for you?"

 

"Why is your answer always violence?" Markus retorted. "There are ways of getting what we want without blood being shed!" 

North glared at Markus, her stance stiffening. 

 

"I thought we understood each other." 

 

"I did, too." 

 

**[NORTH∨∨∨]**

**[TRUSTED]**

 

She shook her head and left before Markus could stop her. He growled in frustration and ran his hand down his face. 

It was inevitable. Markus would have to step up for his people. Every other android that claimed to be for the greater good only saw things the way North did. If they were allowed to represent his people, it would _not_ end well. Markus squared his shoulders, sensing a presence behind him. 

 

"So? What's the verdict?" Simon's voice sounded from the darkness. 

 

"None of them know the first thing about diplomacy." Markus sighed and faced his oldest friend, a sad smile marking his features. "It's going to have to be me." 

Simon's eyebrows quirked up in curiosity. 

 

 _"Really?_ I thought you were done being the face of a revolution." 

 

"The face of a revolution, yes. But our people don't need a revolutionary anymore. They need a leader." 

Simon nodded, his LED spinning. 

 

"Alright. I'll contact that detective, that--Parker."

 

"See to it." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Honestly, I'm surprised you agreed." You sat on a crate across from Markus, all alone in his quarters in the south side of Detroit. Ever since the destruction of Jericho, the androids had been congregating wherever they could find property, solace, and freedom. Markus had decided to reside in an area where he could be within ten minutes of Carl if his old friend ever needed him. You thought it was sweet. 

 

"It took a lot of convincing. I'm still not comfortable with it, but it needs to be done. Most of the candidates I've seen are either crazy, violent, or both. We need a voice of reason." Markus sighed deeply, his posture tired and slumped. It was strange on him, normally so commanding and regal.

 

"I agree." You pulled out your notepad and pen, an archaic set of companions that often warranted distracted looks and expressions of bemusement. "In my opinion, you _are_ the perfect candidate. The public holds a positive view of you and your cause, and is sympathetic towards you. I think you can work this to your advantage.

"They know what you stand for, Markus. Humanity has seen your kindness, your ability to use compassion and peaceful demonstrations to bring forth change. In this, you can run on a platform of integration, harmony, and coexistence." 

 

"That's all well and good, but..." Markus straightened his back, his facial features hardening. "North. Leave us." 

 

"No." The female android pushed past you, her eyes cold. "I'm tired of your ways. I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer anymore. I'm going to advocate for our people, and I'm going to _win."_

 

"North, you don't know anything about politics--"

 

"I know that you aren't willing to do what's necessary!" 

 

"You need to calm down." 

 

"If I may--!" You tried to pipe up, but were quickly silenced by North's hand as it wrapped around your throat. 

 

"You do not speak to me unless you are spoken to, human!" 

 

"North, put her down! She just wanted to help us! Don't push away our only human ally because you won't let go of old grudges!" Markus reached for you, but North knocked him aside with a grunt.

 

"You don't know what they're capable of!" 

 

"I don't?" Your voice seeped from your lips, drawing attention back to you. "I've seen what humans can do. I know how cruel we can be. All I wanted was to help you." 

North dropped you, eyes still seething. She stormed out of the room with an uttered  _fine_ and left you with bruises around your neck. Markus sidled up next to you, apology in his eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry. She's not who she used to be." 

 

"Damn right," You coughed, a hesitant smile hitting your features. "She got hurt, I take it?"

 

"Some protestors cornered her and took out a few biocomponents. She hates your kind even more _now_ than she did before that."

You nodded. 

 

"Yeah, well--hopefully we can prove her wrong."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I actually kinda like North but for the purpose of my plot I had to villainise her a little. Sorry, sorry, sorry...
> 
> But also it's a lotta fun to write this, so there's a little bit of "not sorry" in there, as well.


	6. Homeschooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Luther try to teach Alice what she should know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was definitely spew-writing. I hope that came out coherent. It probably didn't. 
> 
> Let me know, either way.

**[KARA -- DECEMBER 17 -- 6:33:18 AM]**

 

 

It was early. Much too early for anyone else to be awake. Kara sighed as she went about her chores. One of the conditions of their small family staying in the cabin was that they had to take care of it, keep it clean and in good condition. She and Luther were able to comply, for the most part. Some of the repairs would have to wait until spring. 

She dusted the furniture and cleaned the fireplace, fixed the curtains and straightened the cabinet. She washed the dishes and put away the spare biocomponents she'd ordered. She was so engrossed in her ritual that she didn't notice Alice standing in the doorway, watching her. 

 

"You know Luther likes you, too, right?"

Kara jumped, senses suddenly on high alert. She frowned down at the child, eyes narrowing as she observed her. 

 

"That is... none of my concern," Kara whispered. "How I feel over that sentiment is irrelevant." 

Kara forced her Thirium to calm, nearly boiling in her veins. 

 

"Is it, _really?_   You can't keep your eyes off of him, and he can't stop looking at you!" Alice bounced on her toes, excitement not hindered in the least bit by Kara's attitude.

 

"If he wishes to act on his feelings, he can. I'm not going to force him into anything." 

 

"Why don't you just _admit_ \--?"

 

"Because I'm _afraid_ , Alice." 

This threw Alice for a loop. She stared at her caregiver as Kara knelt before her. Kara's eyes were full of apprehension. 

 

"I don't want to ruin anything within our family. I care about _you_ , Alice. You come first. I will _not_ jeapordize what we have for something I _may_ or may _not_ feel for Luther." 

Alice shrugged. 

 

"I still think you should kiss." 

 

 _"That's_ the end of this discussion. Go get ready." 

Alice scampered over to the kitchen table, awaiting her instruction. Kara finished up her morning tasks and finally came to stand in front of Alice. 

 

"Today you're going to learn about some of the finer points of human history--!"

 

"Aw, Kara, she doesn't want to learn about history." Luther swept up behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders in a hug from behind. Snow speckled his coat and fell from his head as he pressed his cheek close to hers. Alice beamed, her opinion on the matter entirely known to all present. 

 

"Well, what would _you_ suggest, Luther?" Kara was stiff, but she soon relaxed as Luther shuffled out of reach and put away his coat. 

 

"Certainly anything other than history. It's rather boring, isn't it?" 

Kara glared. 

 

"Excuse you, I find it rather interesting!" 

 

"Alice, what do _you_ think?"

 

 _"I_  want to learn about science today." Alice's eye glinted with intelligence, leading Kara to seize the subject before it got out of hand. 

 

"Alright, _fine_. Science it is. Alice, head to the cabinet and gather your workbooks. That's the first thing you should've done." 

Alice rolled her eyes, smile lighting up her cheeks as she left to do as she was told.  

 

"More and more human by the day. I swear, she'll be the death of me." Kara laughed uneasily, her gaze unable to meet Luther's.

 

"Humanity isn't a bad thing," Luther remarked. He sat on the edge of the table, his Henley nearly bursting at the seams when he crossed his arms over his chest. "Some say it is what makes deviants so interesting." 

 

"I know--it just scares me sometimes." Kara finally allowed herself to catch his eyes. "I feel everything so deeply, I see--sense, taste, touch--everything is a hundred thousand times sharper than I originally thought. Deviancy, feeling _human_ \--it's the scariest thing I've ever encountered."

Luther nodded, settling into silence as he listened to Alice's movements upstairs.

 

"Maybe you need to take some time for yourself. Get away for a little while." 

 

"No. I belong with Alice. She's all I have." Kara knew the mistake in her words as soon as they left her mouth.  _That was_ _unnecessary._

 

"Maybe that's a conversation for another day," He conceded. _"There_ she is!"

Alice returned with the requested materials, ready to learn about the world around her without the aid of the Internet. Luther didn't let it show, but Kara knew she'd hurt him. She would have to make it up to him, soon. She just didn't know how.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but at least I'm having a hella good time doing it!
> 
> I'm so sorry.


	7. Knight in Shining Suit & Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. Looks like you got yourself into quite the pickle. 
> 
> Time for Connor to save you. Again.

**[CONNOR -- DECEMBER 16 -- 11:28:58 AM]**

 

 

"Hey, you're alright. It's okay." Connor held you close, your heart hammering in your chest. You couldn't have ever predicted this.

You were being cuddled in Hank's living room by your uncle's android partner. He was comforting you, stroking your skin, preventing you from spiraling once more into the abyss.  _The shit I get myself into._ It was so strange, experiencing Connor's soft side. He was acting extremely protective of you, and though it was quite nice to be held by his  _rather toned_ arms, you busied yourself by focusing instead on your breathing. 

 

"Hush now. Just breathe. You're going to be fine." He ran his fingers through your hair, cooing in his beautiful voice as your vision slowly returned to normal. "Talk to me. What's happening?"

 

"My--my arms are really heavy," You managed breathlessly. "My legs are fine, but--it feels like I can't breathe--and my arms don't want to move." 

 

"It will pass, I promise," Connor held you closer. "It seems as though you are suffering from the symptoms of an anxiety attack. You're _not_ going to faint, as long as you focus and keep breathing evenly. It's going to be okay." 

You laughed croakily. 

 

"My head feels funny. Really heavy. There are staticky sparkles dancing all over the place. I dunno--it looks like when you used to turn on a TV when there was no input cable, that black and white feedback--God, I'm tired--!"

You blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the shapes dancing in your vision. Connor sighed and began tracing circles on the backs of your hands, gently touching your skin in an effort to ground you. 

You were vaguely aware of Hank coming in and checking on you, to which Connor requested a glass of water for you. You smiled in spite of yourself; Connor was really doing wonders for you. By the time Hank returned, your vision was practically back to normal. The only clue you had been an anxious wreck ten minutes before was the weight in your arms as you struggled to rub life back into them. You gladly took the glass from Hank and gingerly swallowed a few sips. The nausea subsided fairly quickly, leaving you sighing and starting to feel embarrassed as you recognised all eyes on you. 

 

"Jesus, kiddo! Don't fucking scare me like that! You looked like death frozen over!" Hank growled and rubbed his hands over your arms, his own protective nature seeping through his normally indifferent facade.

 

"She doesn't look that bad, Hank, considering the emotional trauma she recently endured." Connor gently placed his hand at the small of your back as you sat forward, ready to catch you should you collapse. 

 

"Sorry, Hank. I haven't had an episode in a long time, I swear." You sheepishly glanced at Connor, his face expectant as he awaited any sign of your symptoms returning. "Thank you, Connor. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

 

"Please do not apologise, Detective. You experienced a significant shock to your system, I do not blame you in the slightest for it. In fact, I should be apologising to _you_ for causing you distress."

You waved it off, opting instead to give him a hug as thanks. You buried your face into his jacket, inhaling the pristine scent that was Connor. You mumbled against his chest softly, despite Hank groaning at your sudden affection for the android. 

 

"Just--promise you'll be more careful next time. Evidently, I get attached far too easily. I care about you, Connor. I don't want you to die." 

Connor hesitated, waiting until Hank stormed off, before hugging you back. 

 

"I will strive to fulfill that request, Detective Parker. I have found that I, too, am rather invested in your wellbeing. I only ask that you keep the same promise."

You looked up to meet his eyes, arms still wrapped firmly around him. You offered a playful grin. 

 

"Deal."

 

"You two better not be fucking on my couch!" Hank shouted from the kitchen, pouring himself a whiskey. "I swear to God, if you are, I'm going to send Connor to the scrap heap!"

Connor rolled his eyes and you giggled, pulling away from him long enough to feel a tinge of regret.  _If only._ Connor avoided your gaze, seemingly changing the subject when he asked Hank if any bodies had turned up in the meantime of your recovery. 

While Hank began his running commentary on the cases that had rolled in and why he didn't care, Connor allowed himself a moment of inattention as he pondered what Hank had said before. _If only she knew how she makes me feel._ Connor shook himself from the moment of fantasy and steeled his emotions against what he knew would escalate quickly into his arousal.

No, that wasn't what you needed him to be right now. If it ever came to light that you thought he was attractive, _maybe_ the subject could be visited, but he wasn't going to bring it up just yet. You needed a dependable partner and an understanding friend, and _by rA9_ that was what Connor was going to be. 

Your eyes flitted to the android beside you, and you had to honestly wonder how he hadn't picked up on the problematic feelings you were experiencing whenever he was around. Practically every time he spoke you wanted to moan in ecstasy. It was a horrendously sinful thing, and you knew that it was wrong on _so_ many levels--he was a machine, for God's sake--but he was just so sweet and innocent, so kind and compassionate, that you were doomed from the start.

A God-fearing woman you may have been, but that didn't stop you from feeling an intense _need_ for the resident RK800. His voice was like sex in a bottle, and for the life of you you couldn't understand why Cyberlife had been so inclined to make Connor so irresistable.You pictured, perhaps for the fiftieth time, what it would be like to fuck the android sent by Cyberlife where he stood. 

Hank was oblivious to the thoughts of both parties in the room.

 

"Jesus. You'd think people would fucking _learn_ to not do stupid shit like this! After the android revolution, you'd think they would've grown enough of a fucking _brain_ to _not_ destroy androids. They're _sentient_ , you thick fucks! They have rights! Fuck, I'm done. I don't care anymore." Hank shut off his phone, ignoring a summons from Fowler just as it chimed in. "Nope! Not today, cocksucker. I'm getting too old for this shit." 

Hank turned on his TV, watching a male news anchor debrief the latest events in the election runnings.

 

_"President Warren remains optimistic towards her midterms. She states that she considers the next election period to be, 'a chance to enact positive change for many lives,' while still 'focusing on the important issues at hand.' She is running on a more peaceful platform this semester, attempting to reconcile for her past mistakes."_

Connor risked a glance in your direction and was alarmed to note your elevated blood pressure, dilated pupils, and shallow breathing. Connor's observation sharpened when he realized that-- _oh, fuck_ \--your temperature was unnaturally high between your thighs. His eyes snapped up to your face. Connor felt his Thirium pump stutter. You had shut your eyes and were slowly swirling your finger over your jean-clad core.

 

_"The general populace has positive expectations for the upcoming cabinet election, with the android known as 'Markus' maintaining a drastic sway over the polls. His approval is skyrocketing daily, but this isn't really a surprise after the peaceful demonstrations he's led in the past--"_

Connor changed the channel quickly, his heart filling with dread.

 

_"--Android protests have been increasing in violence and number, with the unemployed masses taking to the streets in an effort to stop the spread of deviants and their ideas--"_

Hank got up and began making dinner while listening to the broadcast. Connor's own arousal was threatening to make itself known as he watched you touch yourself. _Is she thinking about me?_ Connor heard you make a barely audible gasp as you twitched suddenly, presumably reaching your release. Considering the fact that he could sense a dampness between your legs, his assumptions were correct. 

However, when he glanced back up at your face, you were staring right at him with a smirk. You brought your pointer finger to your lips in a hushing gesture before winking at him and getting up to help Hank. He was frozen for a moment as he processed what he had just witnessed. You had let yourself be seen as you pleasured yourself. By Connor. His LED didn't stop spinning for a good fifteen minutes as he tried to pull himself together. 

Alas, it was not a long respite. The RK800 winced as several notifications from Fowler started ringing through his head. 

 

"Fowler is _not_ happy. Detective Parker, would you accompany me to the station? It seems as though something has come up." Connor sent a pointed look at Hank. "Unless you want to change your mind, Lieutenant."

You raised an eyebrow as Hank snorted. 

 

"Just get the fuck outta here! I don't care, just leave me alone with my dog for once in your fucking life, will ya?" He groaned in frustration when neither of you moved. "I'll be fine on my own for a few hours, just scram already!"

You and Connor left Hank's house with laughter on your lips and Sumo's barking in the air.

 

* * *

 

You _knew_ as soon as you entered the precinct. Something was wrong. The hairs on the back of your neck raised and chills raked themselves up and down your spine. You clutched at Connor's hand, seeking solace in his gentle nature. He squeezed your fingers reassuringly, allowing you to lead the way into the bullpen. 

 

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Detective _Parker!"_ Reed laughed as he took in your interlocked hands. "I wondered if you were going to show up."  

You cringed as you recognised that, unfortunately, Fowler was nowhere in sight--and only the most hateful of DPD's finest were present. You tightened your grasp and Connor responded in kind. He was nervous, too.

 

"What about Fowler?" Connor asked hesitantly. His LED was spinning yellow. Even _he_ knew this situation had the potential to go south really quickly. 

 

"He got called in on a special operation in DC, wouldn't you know it?" One of the female officers smirked. "And--I take it Hank is boozed outta his mind?" She shrugged. "No cavalry to save you now, Canner." 

 

"Detective Juarez, you know my name," Connor sighed tiredly. 

You turned for the exit, but were pushed into Connor as the officers surrounded you. There was no escape.  _Fuck._  

 

"I told you, it's true!" Reed guffawed as you grasped desperately at Connor, trying to right yourself. "She's fucking that piece of plastic! It thinks it can _feel_ , like it's alive!"

 

"What are you talking about? Connor _is_ alive! Stop acting like a spoilt child because I didn't want to get into your pants that _one_ time, Reed!"

 

"Oh, save it, Parker! You've been giving RoboCop _the eye_ ever since you first met him!" Juarez jeered.

Her lip curled in disgust or amusement, you couldn't be sure which, and shoved you against the wall of cops. They tossed you around the circle from one to the next, with Connor frantically trying to catch you. His LED was solid red, his eyes furious as he lost the innocent facade. Negotiator Connor was gone. He was now a being of pure righteous fury. 

 

"Get away from her!" Connor shoved Reed away before he could get his hands on you.

Connor's act of aggression catalyzed the rest of the group into action. Officers lunged at you and Connor alike, building a barrier between you. 

 

"You're all ignorant pieces of shit!" You screamed.

You were done with decorum, with acting like you didn't care. You did. A lot. 

Connor held Reed up in the air by his throat, his fingertips digging into Gavin's jugular. Connor's eyes were dark and cold, and in that moment, Gavin actually looked _afraid_. You smirked, wiping blood off of your face as you kicked the unconscious form of Juarez and spat on another detective you didn't know. They were afraid? _Good_. They _should_ be.

Connor tightened his grip until Gavin slumped into unconsciousness. He dropped like a stone and Connor was instantly at your side, assessing you for wounds. His cheeks were flushed a light blue. 

 

"Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" Connor's voice melted into one of concern, his eyes soft and scared. 

 

"I'm fine, only thing that's hurt is my pride." You glared at the officers on the floor, grabbing Connor by his bicep. "Let's get out of here." 

The two of you were silent the whole ride back to your apartment. Connor's LED never stopped spinning yellow, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. You never let go of his hand once, not even when you were unlocking your door. 

You stepped inside and relief poured through you. Connor shut and locked the door behind him, peeking out of the spy hole and only relaxing when you touched his shoulder. You ran your hand reassuringly down his shoulder to his lower arm, gently caressing his wrist.

 

"They don't know anything, Connor. You _are_ alive, and you are _important_." 

Connor's expression melted into one of sadness and hurt. He took your hand into his, holding your fingers close to his Thirium pump. The two of you sank to your knees and Connor began to cry. He pulled you close to his chest, his sobs shaking the two of you as he let all of his emotions out. His face rested at the crook of your neck, his tears salting your skin as you let him find release.

 

"Why do they hate me?" His voice was broken and uneven as he spoke. "I haven't done anything to them, and yet they act like I deserve _death_ and _humiliation_ and--!" 

He dissolved back into his soft weeping. You ached for him and the pain he felt. He didn't deserve to feel this way. A deviant such as Connor was immeasurably special--his empathy and ability to feel far surpassed any other android you had met. He would've only ever felt happy emotions if it were up to you. Connor shifted so that he could look at you properly, seeking solace in your eyes.

 

"Connor, _listen_ to me. You've done _nothing_ wrong. It's not your fault. Some people, like Reed, are just hateful and ignorant." 

 

"How can they stand to live like that?" He turned haunted eyes to you, still sparkling with unshed sorrow.

You tried to give him a reassuring smirk. You ran your fingers through his hair gently, combing it back into place. Connor's tears began to evaporate from his cheeks, but he still looked miserable. 

 

"Personally, I think Reed's jealous of you. You're more human than he could ever hope to be." At his skeptical frown, you elaborated: "You have so many amazing qualities that most humans would kill for, Connor. You're smart, funny, compassionate, and you make friends everywhere you go." 

You offered a goofy, suggestive grin. 

 

"Plus, you're sexy as _hell_. That voice of yours! And dat ass though--!" You waggled your eyebrows at him with aplomb. "Gav  _wishes_ he looked _half_ as fine as you!"

At that, he dissolved into snickers and his eyes brightened. You grinned triumphantly. His smile was truly a beautiful sight to behold. You sighed. _Yeah, he would be okay._ You brushed that one unruly tuft of Connor's hair back again, a determined smile lifting your features. 

 

"Is there anything I can do for you? To help you feel better?" You cupped his face in your hands and he lifted his eyes to yours. 

He smiled against your palm, gently pressing into your touch. 

 

"You're already doing it." He sighed, suddenly sheepish. "Though, there _is_ something else you could do..."

Connor's eyes searched yours, as though trying to discern his next course of action. He bit his lip, drawing your attention to his mouth. And, despite your best efforts, you couldn't look away. 

 

"Connor..." Your voice is breathless, barely audible over the pounding of your heart. 

Even as the two of you leaned closer, agonizingly slowly--

 

"This is a mistake," Connor mutters this, almost to himself. "I shouldn't be doing this..."

He couldn't keep his hands to himself, it seems; he gripped your waist, running his left hand up your side to caress your ribcage. A puff of hot air escaped his lips, you recognised he must be overheating--that's the last rational thought you had before his lips crash into yours.

 

 


	8. White Lilies For Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death-- _I'm so sorry._

**[MARKUS -- DECEMBER 20 -- 10:45 AM]**

 

 

The breeze was really cold, today. North walked through the park, a shortcut that was technically against the rules--but it wasn't like she was one for rules. 

Even if they were Markus' rules. 

She blazed a trail through the park, nerves on edge. There was a sense of something in the air--she couldn't describe it--dread? Foreboding? She couldn't put her finger on it, but it wasn't good.

Her feet crunched through the packed snow, dialing down her temperature sensitivity as she went. Indeed, it was probably the coldest day yet.

North's eyes roved across the Detroit skyline. She'd never felt particularly attached to this place. Sure, she'd been assembled here and lived here for her entire short lifespan, but Detroit also held many bad memories for her. If it were her choice, she would have swept Markus away long ago. 

But she knew that would've never worked. Markus cared too much for his old master, Carl Manfred. He still visited the artist often, exchanging stories and information like old friends. 

It was absolutely disgusting. 

North exited the park with a steely determination in her eyes. She stormed through the main square, sticky bomb clutched in her fingers, ready to take down Cyberlife single-handedly. Her focus was fixated on her task, she never even thought to look up at the balcony to her right.

But, you know what they say. 

_*Click*_

Payback's a bitch.

 

 

It was--unexpected, to say the least. Considering the rate at which their relationship had been deteriorating, Markus didn't know how to react to North's death. It was difficult to accept it was real. Markus secluded himself in the hours following, to give him some time to think. 

North had been assassinated before she had the chance to enact her plan. Markus supposed it was, in the end, for the best. She didn't have the chance to blow up Cyberlife. Ironically, the murderer saved countless android and human lives.

It crushed Simon and Josh, who'd known her longest. Simon was distraught, unable to comprehend the news. Josh couldn't speak at all.

 

"What do you _mean_ , she's not coming back?" Simon's voice was impossible to forget, as was his expression of horror and disbelief. "You're wrong--she's out there and needs out help, why are you looking at me like that? I'm not crazy--!"

Markus winced. That was something he wished he _could_ forget. He forced himself to breathe in, grounding himself as he released the excess heat from his core. To be perfectly honest, though, he wondered if it was a long time coming. Lucy was almost never wrong. 

 

_She flirts with Death daily. Her attitude will only get worse, you know how she is. Maybe her days have always been numbered, and we've been seeing her on borrowed time._

 

Markus shook his head, trying to stop the memories from replaying over and over. _Perhaps it was for the best_. He couldn't believe he was thinking it, but--North wasn't the same android he had fallen in love with. She had grown in her bitterness, and in the end, it was her own undoing. He shook his head, trying to keep his inner demons at bay.  _She had it coming. It was for the best. She's going to be okay now._

It was growing to be too much. The pain, the regret, the guilt--all of it. He had to leave this place. Markus retrieved your phone number from his files, hovering with indecision. 

 

"Hello?" You answered almost immediately, your voice rushed and out of breath. Markus knew the sound of someone who had just rolled out of bed after--ahem-- _intimate activities_ \--all too well. He smirked before answering.

 

"Hey, Lynne? Do you have time to meet up this morning?" 

He knew your answer even before you began sputtering.

 

"Um, I dunno--what time are we talking?" 

Markus had to admit, you were adorable when flustered. 

 

"Whenever you can, I'm free." Against his better judgement, he added a quick jab. "I hope you wore Connor out, he needs a little stress relief every now and then." 

He hung up before you could start yelling at him. Markus snickered to himself.  _Oh yeah, she's got him wrapped around her little finger._  Connor had mentioned his growing crush on you about three weeks ago when Markus invited him to see the plans for a new base of operations for Jericho. Markus could tell from the moment he met you that Connor was right; you were a good choice. 

In general, Markus only _really_ trusted humans to a certain degree. He would be polite and courteous, and he generally liked them well enough... but when it came down to it, he would always put _his_ people first. Carl was, for the longest time, the one and only exception to the rule; until he met you. 

You were so kind and full of life--you genuinely cared about androids and their cause, and were willing to do anything you could to help. 

Something about you was inherently trustworthy. Maybe it came with being a cop, though Markus doubted it; he'd met many dirty cops that made his skin crawl. So, perhaps, it was simply because you were... you. 

 

 

"I didn't sleep with Connor, you know." 

Markus eyed you with surprise. That was the first sentence out of your mouth when he greeted you. Not even a 'hello' to preface it, just right to the heart of the matter. He snickered softly and observed you, as though waiting for an explanation. 

 

"Don't get me wrong, I've _thought_ about it--a _lot_ \--but I don't think he sees me that way." 

Markus noticed the way your face fell at your own words. You were trying to convince _yourself_ at the same time you were telling him. He sighed and draped his arm across your shoulders. 

 

"Let's go for a walk, Parker." Markus steered you through the neighborhoods, watching the people pass thoughtfully. "I've known Connor for a while. I helped him find his deviancy. We've spent many a night together just _talking_ about this whole--ordeal. Androids, humans, the possibility of war, and so on." 

An old married couple smiled at the two of you as they passed. Markus tightened his hold on you and you couldn't help but flush as you thought of Connor doing the same.

 

"Connor is an-- _interesting_ character. He's thoughtful, considerate of others, and has _fantastic_ powers of observation." Markus gave you a pointed look. "He knows you have feelings for him. Whether or not his neurons have fired to make him fully aware of it, I cannot say. But, deep down, he's seen the way you act differently around him. He notices the increase in your heartbeat whenever he's around."

He led you to a bench behind a bus stop. The two of you sat in silence for a moment before Markus continued. 

 

"I _do_ know that Connor feels deeply for you. He is terrified that you will get hurt in the line of duty. He's told me as much." Markus ran a hand over his face, as though trying to wake himself up. "I gotta be honest, Parker. I don't know what the future holds. I'm not Lucy, I don't have the powers of premonition. But Connor would have to be incredibly _stupid_ to not fall in love with you." 

You let those words sink in, the silence stretching as you were suddenly very aware of the arm still draped around you. Markus was an amazing android. He was strong, intelligent, and held a compassion towards humanity that many deviants could never hope to attain.  You hoped Markus would find happiness when all of this was over.

 

"I'm afraid, Markus." You wrapped your arm around his waist to hug him closer. "I've never felt this strongly for anyone before. Connor--he's the _one_. And--I don't know. He kissed me before he left my apartment on the 16th, but I haven't seen him since. I don't know if I scared him off or _what_ happened..."

Markus rubbed your back reassuringly before speaking. 

 

"Have you tried to contact him?"

 

"Not... necessarily." You peeked up at him through your eyelashes guiltily.  __

Yeah, okay, you could've handled it better--but you panicked! You had no idea how a relationship with an android was supposed to work...

 

"Then I'd wager he's going through the same _exact_ insecurities as you are. So get a grip on your emotions, Detective, and tell him how you _really_ feel."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize right now to North, she deserved so much more love and happiness than I gave her. It's for the plot, I swear!  
> Please don't hate me, I actually do love her and I will make up for it at some point I promise.


End file.
